islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian S.
' |tribes = |place = 12/17 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 15}} is a contestant on Island of Shade: Normandy. Island of Shade: Normandy Profile Name: Adrian S. Age: 20 Current Residence: California, USA Personal Claim to Fame: I won Maroon 5 tickets from the KIIS FM Radio Station with Ryan Seacrest! Inspiration in Life: My dad! He grew up with basically nothing and now he's like a well-known doctor :) Hobbies: read, bike, cook, bake, sing, play piano, play cello, play clarinet, swim, shading people left and right Pet Peeves: People who drive slow in fast lanes, people who can't chew with their mouths closes and muffins. 3 Words to Describe you: OVER-THE-TOP If you could have three things on the Island with you what would they be and why?: volleyball - to keep me active and like not make me lose interest with the boring personalities that I might have to live with for the next 39 days. a polaroid camera - cause im a fucking millennial and that's how we cherish our memories and good times. also i'm on an island, how often can you say that in your life? a body pillow - cause why not? you don't know what kind of gross people you might meet on an island and you need to share your warmth with. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Abi-Maria Gomes, cause the girl is loyal, vindictive and over-the-top. that combination got her 5th and 7th place respectively in both of her seasons, because people viewed her as weak, and come the merge- she was in the perfect position to take to the end! Reason for being on Island of Shade: I love Rhone duh! Nastiest shade you have ever thrown: I called a bitch out in my summer school class the sophomore year of high school for being loud, obnoxious and always forcing our teacher to stop every 2 minutes to tell her to shut up. So when the final grades came out for the semester and she was telling everyone that she won't be with us for the second semester, I told her off in front of all the 38 other students and the teacher, and the teacher did nothing. glad to say, she went home that day in tears and everyone else applauded me for snatching the bitch that gave them their low grades for the semester! Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: cause im fabulous, and I will like use my social and strategical assets to like carry me through the pre-merge portion of this game, and turn on my killer physical game for the merge, while maintaining some sort of trust with those in my original tribe! Voting History HOS & IHOS Links * , like many other castaways, have spent time as a houseguest on the the series House of Shade and International House of Shade with her profile being located here Category:12th Place Category:1997 Births Category:1990s Births Category:Normandy Contestants Category:Malroux Tribe Category:Leos Category:Contestants from the United States Category:Contestants from California Category:IOS: Normandy